


Demonic Copulation

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Constellations, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Denial, Penis Size, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: it was deviously wrong to be in the lap of this mass murdering, giant-worhsipping body of a demon.A man who ate the very preserved flesh of that which blights the world from a tale of a Titans curse; a demon, a malformation that defied all Gods, humanity itself, even.-----OR-----you get fucked by Seraphim in a tentS M U T
Relationships: Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/Original Character(s), Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/Original Female Character(s), Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Demonic Copulation

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to demons are a girls best friend while I wrote this lmao
> 
> Seraphim is hot af. 
> 
> Would 100% let him demonise the fuck outta me.
> 
> Pls enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated 💜 this is my first BoZ fic so I hope everybody likes it!
> 
> Thank you for reading x

Accepting the fact in front of you - it was deviously wrong to be in the lap of this mass murdering, giant-worhsipping body of a demon. 

A man who ate the very preserved flesh of that which blights the world from a tale of a Titans curse; a demon, a malformation that defied all Gods, humanity itself, even. 

To say he was different was a vast understatement. He had created his own race of demons - the people of Meladonia - and the man had the ambition and determination of a starved man seeking survival.

There was no hesitation. No second guessing. He simply exuded strength, tact and endless poise. 

He was a terrifyingly large man, all sharp edges and defined muscle. The midnight blue hue of his skin rivalled the beauty of the darkened heavens above, even with all the depicted stories within their constellations. 

The jagged, brutal scarring upon this demon was beautiful to you, more than anything. More than the heavens, the stars, more than Aphrodite herself.

The whitened, edged points of his teeth glinted within the darkened room; the quirked, rare grin of his made you hotter than you could bare. His smile was dagger-like, pining you to the spot in awe and the over whelming desire to indulge in this mans mouth. 

You were human - but he liked it that way. Small, petite, breakable within his sturdy arms that far exceeded that of a human. He wielded you as expertly as he wielded his bident - with precision, expertise and much practice.

Despite the frequency of your copulation, you never adjusted to this mans size. You never truly adjusted to his sheer strength and insatiable lust to stretch you, own you. 

That was the way of a demon, you supposed. Driven, possessive, dominating. Even still, such thoughts ended prematurely into a clouded haze at the back of your mind. 

The friction of a hot, muscled chest against your back grounded you from your thoughts. Those vampiric teeth - a tale of a creature you had heard as a child - grazed your humanly fragile skin like a predator savouring it's prey. 

You were a lamb to a wolf in the clutches of this creature - and he was not one to hide that fact. Your short body sat upon rippling, meaty thighs, mouthwateringly muscled and powerful, as the demon had the pits of your knees resting upon his spread open thighs.

You were bared to the world. Or at least, the candlelit tent; you doubt that any man who witnessed your comprising state would live another second, whether accidental or not. No, Seraphim would surely impale them in a deathly silence, fueled by that lust inducing possessiveness of his - it had you far too heated between the thighs at such a thought.

A subtle, warning nick of a claw to your inner thigh had you sighing softly; the man had you keening into his touch already, head lolling back against his wide chest as the pads of his fingers delicately traced your labia and hole until they were a sticky mess of want.

He had practiced so much that he knew how to pleasure you in ways that would ensure his claws do not pierce your sensitive flesh. Alas, that meant that the teasing was brutally relentless.

Not that you minded too much, even if you did whine like a disobedient brat. 

"Seraphim, please..", you whispered meekly, your entire body slumped against the wall of a demon that he is. He had been caressing you for what felt like hours, deep timbre of his voice travelling through your ears and spiking heat directly to your abdomen. 

His musings were surely sinful and vile; the promises he uttered lowly into your ear causing arousal to curl within you desperately, eyes half lidded in languid bliss from his patient ministrations upon your glistening sex.

"And what does she beg for, I wonder." That gravelly baritone of his whispered into your ear, the entirety of his palm cupping your pulsing sex and smearing the shameful, excessive mess you had made from his simple stroking. 

Your clitoris was engorged and demanding, the white hot tingling sensation sending waves of hot flushes through your body like the languid slowness of the oceans tide on a summer evening. 

You could feel the rigid hardness of his large length buried between your fleshy cheeks, engorged and wanting, though he was the winner in your game of patience. 

Just the mere feel of it had you squirming, your wet thighs rubbing together desperately before a firm hand wrenched them apart once more, banding around a single limb like a bracelet. He squeezed warningly, before resuming his lazy, far too delicate strokes upon your quivering hole. 

You huffed softly, writhing within his grasp as much as he allowed you to. "Y-you." The answer was slow, unregistering in your mind for some time, before the word was breathed out in a gentle exhale.

The sudden, firm weight of a palm upon your aching clit had your hips rising pleasantly, your abdomen sparking with much needed pleasure from the simple action. You inhaled shakily, unable to grind upon the calloused, blue palm as an iron-like arm wrapped around your midsection like a metal band.

You whined, head turning as much as possible to gaze up at the blood red eyes of the demon you cherished. He intimidated you even now, after all this time. It was a fear you relished in; a fear which ignited your carnal desire of his inhuman flesh. 

The movements of his thick wrist halted as his Ruby eyes regarded you with mild amusement. His head tilted a fraction, bearing his masculine, edged jaw, a miniscule smirk playing on his lips. If you were not accustomed to the mans expressions, you'd have thought he was merely staring through you blankly. 

Alas, the light quirk of his lip had caught your attention. It sent fire burning through your loins. Wriggling, you attempted to rotate yourself in his arms in hopes of facing him, but he did not allow that. He merely watched in silent fascination at how much you struggled against his one arm. 

You were a small human, he supposed. And he, a reborn demon. The thought was oddly arousing.

You pursed your lips, pouting up at the demon. Your pale cheeks were flushed as he pinned you to the spot with his dead, hungry stare. You moved your hips, seeking friction. The slight graze of your labia upon his covered groin had your eyes lidded once more as you released a small gasp, staring up at him pleadingly.

"Dont do this to me, not today. I need--I need you." Your voice shook like a leaf in the wind, brilliant blue eyes glistening like a mystical oasis, he thought, and the radiating heat of your entire body notified him of your eager readiness.

He did so enjoy toying with your impatient, little human body. He remembers it himself; to be human is to be weak. Even whilst committing acts of self indulgence, he, too, was weak. He scoffs at the thought. 

He was different now. He relished in the way your body arched at the simplest of touches, or how you responded to the terrifying image of his crimson eyes and scars glowing within the dark, outlining him menacingly like a beast of the night. 

And yet the seeping pool of juices between your thighs never ceased to amaze him. Even now, as a thick palm wrapped around your slender throat dangerously, claws digging into your skin, he could feel you melting like wax within a candle, simply becoming alight at such a touch.

"What is it that she wishes for?" He almost purred, voice as thick as honey, dripping its melody into your ears. You are greedy for its sweetness - greedy for him. His teasing lilt was a mere repeat from earlier; he wasn't one to give in. 

You huffed out a frustrated breath, eyes slitting borderline murderously if you did not get what you so desired. He did not look away from such a glare. Nay, he challenged it unwaveringly, a battle of blue and red poisoning each other deviously, like the blood of a demon within a holy pool of water, almost. 

His squeeze around hour neck tightened, rendering you to little gasps or intakes of breath. Soon, the fire within his eyes had melted away your ireful, ice-like daggers within your orbs until you were a submitting mess, whispering apologies and pleading for more, anything, just as long as he took you, claimed you.

Seraphims large hands settled upon your waist momentarily. The sudden shift of your body lifting into the air had you gasping, excitement spiking within your midsection. You were facing him now, legs either side of his strong thighs as your inner thighs lay flush against his crotch. 

You could feel him perfectly, hard and heavy within the confines of his trousers. In a single movement, you were lifting yourself and moving to tug down the offensive garments - he allowed this, thankfully - and he watched you all the while as you did so, the darkened tent shadowing him into a terrifying being of bright red and blue.

Your naked form settled upon him once more, hands taking his own as you climbed upon him and righted yourself. His warm cock was flush against your weeping hole, free of restriction, and you couldn't help the shudder that ran through you.

"Can you take me?" The growl vibrated through your being, the familiar shoots of arousal aiming directly for your quivering flesh at his dark rumble. You nodded meekly, even if you knew the stretch would be considerable. 

He often prepped you. Today, it didn't seem like either of you would be taking that step. Not that you minded. He knew you well enough to know how much you relished in the struggle of sinking your small body upon his own.

You had told him once, of your sinful, furtive arousal at the sheer size of his body compared to your own. The demon had grinned wickedly, fucked you against the wall of a cave full of moonlit water. All the while, he growled in detail how the feeling of your small body could barely take his cock. You hadn't climaxed so hard since that day.

Peering up at him now from his sturdy lap, you had the feeling that this was one of those days. A day not for loving, but for fucking. He could be gentle when he wanted to be. Even so, you craved the more feral side of him now and again, when time permitted it for you both.

Time would not be stolen from you now. 

Thus, blinking from your memories and thoughts, you realised why you were here, upon this demons lap, half of his massive cock already inching itself into you with a burning stretch as you all but took it like a good, little obedient girl. 

He told you why. You always, forever agreed. 

"What are you?" He growled, hands upon your small waist as he eased his length into you, inch by inch, muscles taut and tensed as you moaned and slumped against him. 

Your hands contrasted against the blue pectorals of his chest, pushed firmly against him as you eased yourself down as much as you could, hissing and gasping all the while.

It was a plus of being a demon. Everything grew bigger, stronger. From height, to muscles, to cock. Everything. Even the heaviness of his balls, no doubt waiting for the moment to pulse hot ropes of cum into you far more than any human could. 

You gazed up at him, lips parted in pleasure. Your voice broke as your ass sat flush against his lap, cock bruising your cervix and the walls of your insides from the girth and length. You breathed shallowly, head lolling back languidly as you tried and failed to compose yourself.

"Yours. I'm y-your whore." Your voice cracked at the end, mouth agape in silent pleasure as the demon took that moment to begin moving your hips up and down upon his hard length, easing you into it at first. Even still, the stretch was unaccomodating, and it had your every nerve alight in pain and pleasure, mingling into a mind numbing amalgamation of lust from the two sources. 

A long moan was torn from your throat, breasts bouncing hypnotically as you forced your quivering thighs to move on their own accord despite his insistence that you wait.

But how could you? You couldn't, not when that thick cock delved into your insides like sin itself, lulling you into a full body explosion of bliss. Your hands gripped at his face roughly, a newfound fire spiking within you, and your lips melded together in a searing display of fiery passion.

Calloused, blue hands gripped roughly at your soft rear, grabbing handfuls of the plush flesh and supporting your movements upon his lap, forcing you up and down until the distinct slap of skin on skin resounded within the room.

Your cry of pleasure soon followed, piercing into his mouth until he took advantage of the fact and slipped his tongue into your mouth, muffling your cries.

You were fighting against an immovable force, losing to the dominance that simply oozed off of him like heat radiates from the sun. And then you head was whirling, vision dancing amongst blotched colours from the swift movement of his strong legs bolting to a stand and pushing your back against an old, wooden cabinet which sat within his tent. 

A hand delved into your blonde locks, gripping at the roots and tangling the thickness around his fist. You gasped, head shooting back as your eyes stared up at him longingly. He leaned in close, those sharp teeth glinting menacingly. "What do you want?" He demanded.

You keened into his touch, eager to move his frozen hips, insides clenching around his still member which had him inhaling sharply. "Oh, God, you! Fuck me, Seraphim, stop this madne--"

Your sentence broke off into a shriek, back arching like a bow as the demon pummeled into you just how you wanted, slamming against your deepest parts and relishing in the way you cried out for more.

The hand within your hair squeezed, your scalp stinging from the pain but it had the pleasure between your thighs pulsing desperately. His cock hammered into you until you were a mess of incoherent sentences and broken moans, hands moving to wrap around his sturdy neck for leverage. 

The cabinet behind you shook violently, no doubt on the verge of breaking from sheer force, but neither of you cared. His men wouldn't dare bat an eye at what they had heard.

"You really are a whore, are you not? Wanton and pliant for a demons cock." His grin was as jagged as a shark, all teeth and no friendliness. You nodded dumbly, lapping up every insult he had to offer you. Your legs wrapped tightly around his trimmed waist, head lolling back against the rattling cabinet. 

"Seraphim, I'm so c-close-"

"You will not cum." He snarled into your face, hand wrenching your head so far back you felt the tension in your neck about to snap. You whined in pain, gripping feebly at his wrist. "Lets see how well she listens. Perhaps I'll even reward her." The depth of his voice softened once more like fine wine dribbling down ones throat.

A faint spark within his eyes had melted just a tad, revealing something akin to adoration. His grip upon your fisted hair lessened, and a chaste kiss to your smeared lips told you that he wouldn't push you too far, unless asked. 

In a flash, the heat of such Intimacy was gone, and the demon you knew had returned once more. You smiled softly, weakly, and nudged at him to release you. His head cocked inquisitively, but he relented. 

Bending, the man released your weary limbs and steadied you on two feet. You stared up at the demonic form before you, towering over you like a predator. He was far taller than you, far wider, but you trusted him. 

Laying upon the furs on the floor, you beckoned him over with a finger. "If you're going to fuck me, let's at least not break the furniture again. Its embarrassing when your men find out." 

Seraphim quirked a brow and said nothing. In an instant, he was above you, arms either side of your head and thighs nudged between your legs. "Mm, feeling romantic, are we?" He teased, pushing your thighs further apart with his own and laying the tip of his cock against your sopping entrance. 

You flushed, mouth opening at the rough thrust of his cock that entered you in one. "Would it matter if I was?" You breathed shallowly, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. 

Seraphim gazed down at you in contemplation, face calm with that mask of neutrality he often used. He tilted his head, the bright white of his long hair falling over his shoulder and tickling your chest. He grunted then, and quirked a smile at your dazed expression. "I suppose not."

The passion resumed. Immediately, the strong demon balanced himself upon one arm momentarily to grip at your thigh. He tugged it around his waist, shifting your entire body roughly, before descending above you balanced on his forearms, hands fisted beside your head so you were completely caged below his muscular body.

The musky, masculine scent of the demon above you was intoxicating, addicting, and it only increased the more he fucked into you with reckless abandon. 

"Oh, Seraphim, I-" you babbled incoherent or simply pleading sentences, lifting your other leg to wrap fully around him until his cock nudged that deep, sensitive spot within you that had you crying out and seeing the Gods constellations above. 

The demon groaned, scowling in pleasurable concentration down at you. His length forced the lewdest sounds from your body, the squelching of juices and lubrication filling the room loudly. "Your cunt is squeezing me. Do you want me to fill it, filthy human?" He spat codescendingly but you had never been wetter.

You were like a dripping waterfall, soaking the mans length and your thighs in absurd amounts of lubrication born from passion. You could feel the slipperiness descend between your cheeks, rolling down your thighs and onto the furs below like rivulets of water. 

"Y-yes, fill me!" You cried, chest heaving with laboured breaths. You could feel your orgasm teetering on the edge of its precipice. You thrashed beneath him, calling out his name desperately for approval. When he had grunted a harsh growl of the word 'cum', you lost it.

Back arching and eyes squeezed shut, you cried out wantonly as your orgasm hit you at full force, velvety insides pulsing in search for his cum as you splattered messily upon his thighs and your own. Your mouth remained agape, a faint smile upon your lips as you climaxed with a cry of his name, nails digging brutally into his forearms.

Your body was alight, clitoris pulsing deliciously even after you had returned from your high. You were so wet, the stickiness between your thighs bordering uncomfortable, but moreso out of embarrassment than anything else. He noticed, hand gripping your lolling head and forcing your dazed eyes to regard him.

"She does so enjoy demon cock, doesn't she? Or can you barely hear me, whore?" He hissed sardonically, barking a laugh at your fluttering eyes and babbling sentences. 

"I, y-yes, I--ohh-" you couldn't finish, your over sensitivity smashing into you deliciously. The demon really fucked you now, tensing his body as his hips slammed into you brutally. The sounds of wet skin slapping permeated the air rhythmically, alongside your even louder cries and pleas to be filled. 

Seraphim groaned, sharp tooth biting his lip to stifle the sound as his body shook and jolted forward into you. A compulsion you simply couldn't control came over you - you grabbed his face roughly and kissed him, eating up all his sinfully deep moans as his balls emptied into you.

It was another plus of being a demon. The amount of cum was unlike any man you had been with, it was rich and thick, oozing puddles upon puddles into you. You whined, legs spreading as wide as possible to accept his gift, tremors wracking your body at the feel of his pulsing cock shooting ropes of cum into your hot and ready cunt, lips puffy from the rough onslaught of fucking he subjected to your weeping hole. 

Your insides felt contentedly warm and full. You couldn't help the soft sigh of satisfaction that fell from your lips, mewling as the demon retrieved his cock slowly. You could feel the cum spill out of you swiftly, coating the furs below and matting them in its thick substance. One day you'd swallow that load, choke on it even. 

Lying lifelessly against the ground, you smiled as the demon moved to tug your stray hairs behind your ear with a gentle claw, kissing your reddened lips sloppily. 

"I cherish you, small human." Seraphim admitted in the shadows of the night, crimson eyes bleeding into your own with the intensity of a forest fire. 

You leaned against his wide chest, eyes closing to the sound of his rhythmic heart beat. "I cherish you too, Seraphim." You hummed delightedly, falling into a deep slumber with the ferocious demon at your side, ensuring your safety.

The bident in the corner glinted menacingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Seraphims hot af isn't he 😏
> 
> Any requests, let me know 🖤


End file.
